This invention relates to a time lag fuse. Electrical equipment normally contain a fuse to protect the internal components from any short circuiting current. In electrical equipment such as television sets and motors which are subject to enormous surge currents during start up, a specific protective circuit or fuse element is provided which is not melted down by the instantaneous surge current, and which will not be activated unless this current continues for longer than a time "lag".
Various conventional types of fuses with such time lag capabilities have been marketed. Although such fuses have utilized different types of melting elements, all are complex and accordingly do not meet the requirements dictated by mass production.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a simple time lag fuse which is capable both of providing excellent time lag properties and of mass production.